


Soul Marks and MIT Sweaters

by martianwahtney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some excerpts from a soul mate au I will never write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Marks and MIT Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Soul Marks and MIT Sweaters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050960) by [kingofasong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofasong/pseuds/kingofasong)



The soul mark showed up on Tony’s 16th birthday. He’d never seen anything like it in his life, it was a circle in the middle of his chest, there was a smaller circle inside it, and surrounding that smaller circle was a bunch of small squares. The lines of his soul mark were bright blue giving it the effect that it was glowing.

He’d never seen anything else like it before.

\--

Tony Stark was 16 and never seemed to shut the fuck up. Rhodes knew right from the start they ever going to be great friends. (The start being approximately 8 hours earlier when Tony mouthed off to their Professor about how wrong the formula on the board was).

Now they were in Rhodey’s small apartment. Tony was going through Rhodey’s things like they were his own. In a flurry of movement Tony peeled off his own shirt to pull on Rodey’s MIT sweater.

Rhodey couldn’t stop staring. Because in the middle of Tony’s chest he thought he saw something bright and blue, it was the same size and shape as the mark Rhodey had on his chest.

“Tones,”

“Yea butterscotch?”

“What was that?” Rhodes gestured to the center of his chest.

Tony smirked at him.

“Is this just a ploy to get me shirtless?”

But Tony pulled up the MIT sweater anyway to show off the soul mark. It was the exact same one Rhodes had in the center of his chest.

“Never seen anything like it, huh?”

Soundlessly Rhodes lifted his own shirt to reveal his soul mark. At the sight of it Tony leaned forward, a brilliant smile on his face. Rhodey much preferred that smile to the fake ones Tony normally wore.

“Well look at that, honey bear,”

\--

“Why’d you take off your shirt?”

“Hm?”

They were in Rhodey’s bed, half asleep. They both agreed that they wouldn’t do anything with each other until Tony was 18. Tony, as it seemed was a notorious cuddler, and Rhodey really didn’t mind that at all.

“To put on my sweater,” Rhodes clarified.

“Sugar plum never underestimate the softness of someone else’s sweater,”

\--

Rhodey graduated the year Tony turned 18. Tony was there with the Rhodes family and a giant banner.

\--

Tony graduated a year later. The Rhodes family made an appearance, and Rhodey was decked out in military blues to watch his boyfriend graduate from MIT at the age of 19.

\--

22 years later Rhodey had a very respectable career in the Air Force. Tony was the CEO of Stark Industries.

Then _it_ happened.

Tony had been kidnapped in Afghanistan. And the mark on Rhodey’s chest turned grey. But it wasn’t gone. That meant Tony was still alive. And Rhodey was never going to stop looking for him.

\--

In the distance there was an explosion. An explosion in the middle of the desert could only mean one thing. Tony was alive. And he was raising hell.

\--

Tony was there, on his knees at the bottom of a sand dune, peace sign thrown up in the air. There was something large and blue in the middle of his chest, right where his soul mark used to be.

\--

“How was the funvee?” Tony smiled, but he looked so broken.

“Next time you ride with me,”

_So I can keep you safe._

But those words went unsaid.

Then Tony was in his arms for the first time and three months, and how right the world felt at that moment.

\--

The next few days were a mess. It came out that Obie hired those men to kidnap Tony, and Tony was Iron Man.

Rhodey’s boyfriend was a goddamn superhero.

\--

Tony was asleep, curled up at Rhodey’s side. 22 years hadn’t changed Tony’s love to cuddle. There was a soft blue light emitting from the center of his chest from his new arc reactor. Rhodes smiled at the sight and brushed his lips across Tony’s hairline.

And if Tony made his new arc reactor to look just as it used to on his chest, then only Rhodes had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr!  
> [here](http://anthonystahrk.tumblr.com)


End file.
